


DmC同人－mVmD：一个秘密，一场秀

by KnightNO4time



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante, M/M, top vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 但丁发现了维吉尔用在自己身上的小秘密。于是他决定用这个小秘密引诱一下维吉尔。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (DmC)
Kudos: 5





	DmC同人－mVmD：一个秘密，一场秀

“Asshole…”  
但丁呼出一口热气打在维吉尔脸上，却反而在笑。  
一开始他是有那么点吃惊，但现在却全懂了。  
蓝灰色的眼睛被电脑屏幕的光照得发亮，他扭着头望向维吉尔办公桌的电脑，上面的被选中放大的监视镜头里的确是自己的房间。  
准确说，是自己加入结社后维吉尔给他安排的房间。  
早他妈该想到对方会动点手脚，不会却没想到是这种。  
他还维持着被维吉尔插入的姿势，而维吉尔也并没有因为被发现自己所做的事而停止。  
维吉尔只是动作变小了，很轻很浅，却一次次在但丁的最深处顶动。  
随着让怀里的人跟自己的桌子摩擦，维吉尔一次次操弄对方最喜爱的那个敏感点，像是要用这种计划来化解任何但丁可能会爆发的情绪。  
但丁并没有太火大，毕竟他可是会跟自己的双胞胎兄弟在工作的桌子上做爱的家伙，有什么事他会怕？  
刚才他无意间撞到的键盘，打开了维吉尔电脑里缩小化的监控页面，而他就这样发现了自己的房间。  
维吉尔当然在结社里安装了安保监控镜头，但不是员工宿舍。而这一拍画面里只有一间寝室出现，那就是但丁的——这点但丁从角落里简单的几个摆设就能识别出来。  
但丁笑着骂他，却没叫他关掉镜头停止这种行为。这让维吉尔确定了他的想法，于是嘴角维持着笑容，动作的力度又逐渐加强到了原本的猛烈，加快了速度。  
但丁就这样任由自己房间的监控开着，用赤裸的双腿把操自己的人夹紧，持续被很深的贯穿捅得发出放浪的叫声，把办公桌跟上面的仪器也震得颤动。  
但丁很清楚自己的习惯，在自己的房间里想不穿衣服就不穿。他喜欢裸体，也不在乎裸体，即使他现在发现了维吉尔有在一次次偷看。  
他觉得好极了，他会让对方受到点小惩罚，但不是现在。

…

但丁把身上的最后一层脱掉，短裤挂在他的脚踝上，被他当成垃圾一样踢开，抛出弧度过后挂在了椅子背的一角。  
上面挂着粘稠的分泌物，湿答答的一层糊满跟他最私密的地方接触过的布料，在灯光下泛着不同的光。  
他咧嘴笑了笑，坐在了床边打开双腿。像是捕捉到猎物的黑狐，他的眼睛直勾勾的盯着对面墙上的画，像是能看穿里面藏着的那个针孔摄像头。  
维吉尔会给这个看起来乏味的秘密基地增添几分艺术气息，不是什么大动作，只是挂了几幅画。但丁对被分配的房间带着这里的装饰没什么意见，可现在他知道了这里装饰的可不止是一个画框那么简单。  
他很清楚维吉尔在哪，也很清楚怎么让维吉尔分神。  
回房间之前他问过凯特，他知道维吉尔正在自己的电脑室里处理那些策划未来的数据，而这不是但丁可以帮得上忙的。  
也许还有其他人会跟维吉尔在一起，也许是凯特，也许是其他结社的人，但至少现在不需要但丁。然而但丁已经摸透了维吉尔的某些小心思，他知道维吉尔会用电脑观察他什么，所以他才干出这种事。  
即使在其他人在场的情况下，维吉尔也能巧妙的隐瞒那些视线，不动声色地欣赏镜头里的但丁，让自己冷静的无人能察觉他的扮演。  
但丁就是看准了这个时候，于是他开始对着墙上的画做起手活。油画中的狼长着金色的瞳孔，然而那里埋藏的却是维吉尔直勾勾的视线。  
可能从某个角度来讲这就是血缘之间的联系，此时此刻但丁无疑相信自己是准的，维吉尔正看着他呢。  
他对自己的性器相当粗野，就像是把弄一个道具，让自己的手快速的套弄，下方的睾丸都跟着柱身上的动作而颠动。他把床沿压得嘎吱响，身子跟着喘息而带着起伏，始终含笑的嘴角轻微的一张一合。  
即使他哼出来的呻吟传不进维吉尔的耳朵里，但他相信他聪明的兄弟肯定能凭借大脑的记忆自由幻想。就连他昂着脖子滚动喉头时，牙齿轻碾过下嘴唇发出的“V”字发音开头，维吉尔也肯定能读出来他在呼唤自己的名字。  
但丁往后躺到床上，他的双脚卡在床边。打开的腿将饥渴难耐的后庭暴露于镜头之下，阴毛底的秘密一览无余。  
他并不羞于维吉尔的视线，因为维吉尔早就熟悉了他的后方跟内部。  
双生子的契合从一开始就让两人完美镶嵌，维吉尔就像是在被邀请进入的那一刻早就知晓所有，彼此串通一气，他精准的就找到了但丁的快感开关，在那里肆无忌惮的宣泄自己的主导权。  
此时但丁的身体主动渴求着维吉尔，希望那个虚假的镜头是真正的双眼，那个早就被他引起注意的男人可以真的抚摸自己结实的腹肌。  
但丁的后穴一张一合，空虚的吞咽着空气，回忆着被自己的半身塞满的那段记忆。  
随后他翻过身，翘起屁股，趴在那里分开腿，将后面留给镜头。他的手指往后毫不犹豫地分开臀瓣，将其塞进了自己的肛门中。  
他在做一场表演，一场挑战维吉尔欲望跟忍耐力的表演。他清楚维吉尔在这件事上的控制欲跟占有欲，当然也知道这个麻烦的拿非利有着怎么可怕的冷静还有卓越的伪装。  
他可不在乎会不会有人看到这个监控视频，即使他的自慰表演能落入别人的视野，那也算达成了某个目的。这不关乎于那个人怎么样，而是维吉尔的反应跟处理。他相信维吉尔绝对不会允许这件事被第三个人知晓，被第三个人欣赏到，因此绝对会处理得巧妙而残酷，无法令人想象。  
“Vergil,”但丁叫出对方的名字，促使感觉充盈在他的肌肉跟血脉中，随着血管跑遍全身，把神经也给烧掉。  
他开始动起腰，胸口摩擦床铺，屁股推着腰开始跟随手指艰难的吞吐，前后摆弄，上下挺动，使得结实匀称的肢体推出情欲的弧度与波浪，仿佛空气都能大力的将他贯穿。  
他的阴茎早就坚硬，但需要更多爱抚。他自己不足以做到，尤其是当他意识到维吉尔在看着却无法碰自己。于是他的坚硬的龟头发胀的荡在两腿间，似有似无的擦过床单，异样的摩擦抓挠着他的忍耐极限。  
他给自己加入到两根手指，别去后方的肩膀都已经发酸，但这样就够了。因为他只不过是要让合不上的小洞敞开，黑漆漆的引诱维吉尔的进入。  
他抽出挂满银液的手指长舒一口气，抬起上半身活动了一下背部的筋骨。后背的线条被他收紧又展开，汗水的光泽伴随呼吸跟活动像是泛着波光的鳞片细腻的覆盖在他结实的肌肉上。  
他的臀部饱满而挺翘，被自己抓红的痕迹从股缝间往外渐变开，隐约得仿佛要消失的宝藏。  
他回过头冲镜头眨了眨眼。坏笑的嘴角令他看上去就像一名诈欺师。此后的表演都将成为付费节目，只有亲临现场才能碰触。  
现在他只需要静等，不需要太久，他期待的人就会出现。

…

门被打开时但丁没有一点猜疑跟羞耻心，他大开着腿靠在床头，对着门口摆弄着自己赤裸的下体，让坚硬的阴茎挺立在进来人的视线中心。  
维吉尔不动声色地合上门，取下的礼服帽子被顺手挂在了门把上。蓝灰色的视线中仿佛有一只猎鹰，闪着凶狠的光以及饥渴下对于猎物最后的怜悯温柔。  
他的步伐依旧温文尔雅，仿佛并不着急解决这个闹事的双胞胎兄弟。他只是欣赏这份特别的大礼，让自己维持冷静，耐心的去拆开更多，将对方的欲火烧到最旺。  
于是两人相视一笑。  
“That’s too much, Dante。”  
维吉尔的视线飘向那幅画，语调却维持着惯有的温柔。他没有丝毫不满，一切都只是过场用的台词。  
“That’s not enough。”  
但丁参透了他，抬起手冲他勾了勾手指。  
维吉尔现在说什么都没用，那张嘴现在就必须用来接吻。  
这是但丁决定的。  
而维吉尔则认可他的决定。


End file.
